


As It Was Written

by UntoldHarmony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntoldHarmony/pseuds/UntoldHarmony
Summary: The Daily Prophet usually gets things so wrong. But sometimes, it gets things just right. Harry reads yet another article about him and Hermione dating and wondered why it wasn’t true. Besides, isn't there a grain of truth behind every rumour? [One-Shot]





	As It Was Written

** **

**THE BOY-WHO-LIVED IS NOW THE BOY-WHO-LOVED… OFFICIALLY!  
**By Rita Skeeter

_Though he's not really a boy anymore, is he?_

_Every witch (and many a wizard) are crying now that Harry Potter, better known as the Boy-Who-Lived turned Man-Who-Saved, is DATING. And not just anybody, dear readers. Harry Potter is dating none other than Hermione Granger._

_The couple was spotted attending the annual Ministry of Magic Anniversary Ball as each other's dates. Heads turned when the lady Unspeakable entered the hall wearing a sparkling sapphire ball gown and in the arms of our very own Head Auror. The couple only had eyes for each other, however, and many spectators we interviewed commented that they refused to dance with anyone else but each other._

_If that doesn't scream "exclusive" then I don't know what does!_

_Party-goers were treated with the sight of Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger whispering sweet nothings to one another. Hungry eyes watched as the amorous Auror refused to let go of the unparalleled Unspeakable's hand the whole evening. One attendee and a close friend of the young couple observed that "They're in love and in their own little world. There's nothing else to it."_

_Potter-Granger have always denied their romantic relationship (though we have always known better, right?) and the feast sure was the best way to make it PUBLIC!_

_The spicy love affair started when Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were in their fourth year at Hogwarts. The TriWizard Tournament came to the school and I had the privilege of covering the event for everyone else at home. I saw firsthand the seeds of romance planted when Ms. Granger decided to remain at Mr. Potter's side when he was chosen as the fourth champion of the tournament. We knew eventually why his name was picked (for those who don't know, go to your local bookstore and pick up A BEETLE'S RECOLLECTION OF THE FOUR CHAMPIONS by Rita Skeeter) but at the time, no one believed Mr. Potter… except for Ms. Granger, of course._

_The years following that momentous event told the same tale of Potter-Granger against the world. I won't bore you with a recap of their fifth, sixth, and what was supposed to be their seventh years (though check out SECRETS OF THE SCAR by Rita Skeeter if you're curious) but what happened after their time at Hogwarts was what really made apparent what kind of relationship they have._

_Almost every sighting of Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger has been with each other. They celebrate milestones together (it was confirmed that Ms. Granger was the "unknown woman" seen with Mr. Potter on his twenty-fifth birthday written about in the Daily Prophet issue 4418 titled POTTER'S PARAMOUR on page 6), go on holidays with each other (see the Evening Prophet issue 1254 titled SLEEPLESS IN SURREY - POTTER/GRANGER CAUGHT ON WEEKEND ROMP IN COUNTRYSIDE, page 3), and they even live together! More importantly, no one else has ever been rumoured to be in a relationship with either of the two. That is, besides the salacious love triangle with Viktor Krum during their fourth year._

_We've known it for years, dear readers, and we have been confirmed right! Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger only have eyes (and hearts!) for each other!_

_For a complete list of Daily Prophet and Evening Prophet articles on the Potter-Granger romantic timeline, see the appendix immediately following this article._

_I only have one more thing left to say and I am certain it sums up what we're all thinking:_

_FINALLY!_

* * *

Harry stared at the paper he had just read and slowly put it down.

He ran a hand through his hair and took a calming breath in.

The _Daily Prophet_ had struck again.

Over the years, Harry had learned _not_ to bother reading the _Daily Prophet_ because of articles such as the one he had just read. Rita Skeeter, as well as everyone else in the paper, loved to embellish stories about anything and anyone, and _especially_ about him. When he was at school, it was about his very vocal insistence that Voldemort was back. They claimed it was for fame and glory and called him delusional and attention-seeking. They were greatly influenced by the old Ministry and contributed to distributing its propaganda. But after a Ministry overhaul and Amelia Bones taking charge following The War, the _Prophet_ was revamped and had become less of the Ministry's talking block and more of a tabloid newspaper. It could give _Witch Weekly_ a run for its money for all of the rag it had printed. Harry didn't know which version of the _Prophet_ he preferred. He only knew that both versions gave him grief and the damned _appendix _(Honestly! A whole _appendix_!) made up most of his grievances.

He only read the paper this time because his assistant _insisted_. She had a good laugh about the whole thing and even shared the article across the rest of the department. The Aurors haven't stopped quoting the article since that morning.

Harry looked at the paper again with a blown-up picture of him and Hermione dancing. He watched himself twirl his best friend in the moving photograph before he took her in his arms and smiled at her.

She was so beautiful that evening. The sapphire gown she wore complimented her chocolate eyes and only made them brighter. Her curls were pinned in an elegant chignon with strategically loose tendrils framing her face. Her smile was radiant and Harry felt so at ease to be by her side the whole evening.

Then again, he always did. Being with Hermione always made him feel serene. She was like this rock which grounded him and kept him calm in situations he would rather not be in… like the party. He only attended because he was forced to. He was appointed Head Auror earlier that year following Kingsley's retirement and Eva, his wise and seasoned personal assistant, said that it would be in his best interest to "play the political game" and attend the ball at least once. Everyone would be expecting him to be there, she said, especially now that he held such a high rank. Harry begrudgingly agreed and asked Hermione to accompany him.

Thankfully, she did. He could always count on Hermione. He knew that she disliked to partake in such gatherings as well but she must have seen how anxious he looked so she agreed. And surprisingly, he had a lot of fun. _They_ had a lot of fun. Mingling with the uppity ups of wizarding society wasn't nearly as bad with someone by your side.

Harry looked at the article again and caught a glimpse of the appendix below it. It was a long list indeed and at the very top he saw the familiar headline from his fourth year at Hogwarts.

**HARRY POTTER'S SECRET HEARTACHE**

He had to smile at that one. He could remember how pissed off Hermione was when she read the article after being described as "a plain, but ambitious girl" who had a particular "taste for famous wizards". She was livid and it was what started his best friend's quest on finding out how the reporter kept getting her information. Her determination was one of the many things Harry admired about Hermione. She would set a goal for herself and then do whatever it took to see it achieved. Hermione was the one person he knew who never gave up on anything.

The next article on the list was published at the end of what would be their seventh year. The long gap in between articles about his and Hermione's relationship was no doubt due to the witch's threat of exposing the secret Animagus. But after the war, Rita Skeeter took it upon herself to register with the Ministry.

**THE HARROWING HUNT FOR HORCRUXES - REVEALED**

Harry briefly wondered the reason behind this article's addition to the list and remembered why immediately. The article did indeed detail the seven horcruxes and what was done to destroy them, from Tom Riddle's diary all the way to Harry Potter himself. It was published months after The War and could be considered one of the more accurate and well-researched article the _Daily_ _Prophet_ had ever written. But, even then, there was a bias towards his and Hermione's relationship.

Rita said in the article that Hermione Granger was the constant presence by Harry Potter's side which allowed the wizard to win against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. With her keen intelligence and willingness to help, she was the one who made it possible that Harry Potter survived long enough to vanquish Voldemort.

And Harry had to agree.

He would have been long dead without Hermione.

But Rita went to continue that Hermione Granger's steadfastness at the side of Harry Potter was because of _love_. She said that Hermione's fierce loyalty and faith in him despite all that had happened _transcends_ that of friendship.

Harry didn't know what to say about that, or think, or even do. Hermione simply brushed the article aside with a roll of her eyes and a shake of her head. So he dismissed the _Daily Prophet_ article just like he had dismissed all the others and went on with his life.

Reading through the list of headlines was nostalgic.

**MOVING ON AND MOVING IN… TOGETHER **(Ron also moved in with them after the war but the _Daily_ _Prophet_ would leave him out whenever it's convenient for their story which Ron found all too funny.)

**POTTER-GRANGER CELEBRATE AFTER MINISTRY APPOINTMENTS **(Again, Ron was there too.)

**EVERYTHING IS HARMONIOUS **(Harry groaned as he read this one because it was when the public voted on his and Hermione's "couple name" and it was decided to be "Harmony".)

And further down, he saw:

**HARMONY ON THE ROCKS **(He had to roll his eyes at this. Hermione spent two weeks on holiday with her parents _without_ him and the public freaked out.)

There were a couple more listed until the headlines started to turn unfamiliar. He was told about some of them in passing but he hadn't actually read them.

**WEASLEY MARRIES… ARE POTTER/GRANGER NEXT?**

**LOVE ISLAND - HARMONY IN FIJI**

**GRANGER ATTACKED! POTTER ON A RAMPAGE!**

And the list went on and on.

**GRANGER'S DARLING**

**POTTER: HEAD AUROR**

**GRANGER DEFENDS HEAD AUROR APPOINTMENT**

**SLEEPLESS IN SURREY - POTTER/GRANGER CAUGHT ON WEEKEND ROMP IN COUNTRYSIDE**

So many headlines which spanned the years of his and Hermione's friendship that it even had a _second_ page. It was astonishing.

The article and its appendix dropped on top of the table and Harry leaned back. He closed his eyes and wondered how the _other_ person in question would feel about this latest article. While Hermione also thought that the _Daily Prophet _was trash, her sheer _Hermioneness_ prevented her from skipping over the newspaper in her daily feed.

The Auror didn't have to wonder for very long before the witch came storming into his office in a fury. Her long waves of brown hair followed after her in her incensed gait and Harry gulped at the sight of her angry face and fierce frown. He didn't even get to cast a silencing and locking charm, for the Unspeakable did so herself when she stood in front of his desk.

"Harry!" Hermione cried out. "You have to… you have to _do_ something about this! Rita Skeeter cannot be allowed to keep doing this! She wasn't even _invited _to the ball - she would have only gotten in illegally!"

He watched her breathe heavily with the newspaper crumpled in her hand. She was flushed and her chest was heaving.

He sighed. "I can't stop her from doing her _job_, Hermione. And her invitation came in late. Trust me, that was the first thing I checked. She was invited so she could cover the event."

"_Cover the event? _But-but… she wrote about _us_! _Again._" Hermione said, put out.

Harry's eyes quickly shifted to the side to the full wall of glass. Due to some… work inappropriate going-ons at the Ministry, Madam Bones recently had all offices enchanted so they're not fully private. Through the glass he could see his Aurors trying to avert their gaze from the pair inside of the office. They may not _hear_ anything, but that didn't matter since most of them were adept at reading lips. He was going to cast an even stronger privacy ward around them, office rules be damned, but Hermione's next words interrupted his thoughts.

"I want her arrested!" The Unspeakable cried.

Harry stared at his best friend, flabbergasted. He loved Hermione, would die for her in fact, but _sometimes _she could be quite unreasonable. He rose from his chair and rounded the large desk. He leaned against the front of the desk and grasped her shoulders. She was clearly agitated and he saw her purse her lips tighter at his approach.

"Hermione, I can't arrest Skeeter for you," Harry said slowly.

She sputtered. "Well I want to file a complaint, then! For slander and libel!"

Harry's mouth curved into a wry smile. He crossed his arms and looked at the witch in front of him. She was steaming with annoyance and he found it fascinating.

If he were to commend Rita Skeeter for something, it would be for being one of the few people who could fluster the witch.

"Is it really that bad to be rumoured to be dating me?" He asked with a curve of his brow.

He knew what he was doing, for he was no angel. It's rare that Hermione Granger ever got _this_ riled up and… well, he wanted to see more of it. It sure was a change from her usually calm and collected demeanour.

Just like he expected, Hermione was struck speechless and she turned a bright red. She blinked once. And then again. She opened her mouth to speak before closing it silently. Harry watched her chew on her bottom lip before she finally did speak.

"Oh that's not what I mean and you know it, you prat!" She exclaimed.

He let out a snort but didn't relax his pose. The more he thought about it the more her reaction was starting to bother him. Before, she wouldn't even blink about the articles. Sure, there would be a _little _annoyance and some snarky comments but never would she have stormed into his office in the middle of the day demanding the reporter be _arrested_.

These articles _didn't_ phase Hermione Granger.

"Well, what did you mean then? Why are you so worked up over _this _one? It's no different than the other things she's written about us," Harry said.

What changed?

Hermione's mouth opened and closed and Harry could see a million excuses flash on her face. It seemed unlikely but he thought he saw a little bit of panic in there as well.

"Well," Hermione began. "People… people would get the wrong idea! No, people _do_ get the wrong idea! We can't keep having everyone think that we're dating when _we're not!_" She cried. "I mean, _honestly_. Just think of when you get a girlfriend. What would _she_ think when she sees all these articles? The poor girl would be heartbroken! It would be terrible for any of your future relationships. There's a whole _appendix_ of reasons to discourage them!" She said, and waved her hand, which still held the crumpled newspaper. She started to pace in front of his desk. "Besides, they're not even very good or original pieces of writing. They keep saying the _same_ thing... that we've been friends for _forever_ through thick and thin, that we _complement_ and _understand _each other, that it's "us against the world", et cetera, et cetera… I mean, you're my best friend, Harry. _Of course_ I would be with you through anything. I would die for you in a heartbeat! That's not _newsworthy_. That's just… that's just _fact_!" Hermione exploded. She took a couple deep breaths and continued pacing. "Rita Skeeter needs to be stopped because she's spreading _lies_ and _misinformation_. We are _not_ dating-"

"Why?"

The witch's rant was cut short by that simple question. Her steps halted and her head whipped to the side to see the Auror looking at her thoughtfully. Harry Potter remained leaning against his desk in an utter look of relaxation but with a very pensive disposition. His green eyes were questioning and Hermione, had she not been so caught off guard by his inquiry, would have thought he looked adorably confused.

"Why _what_?" She whispered.

He met her gaze. "Why aren't we dating?"

She snorted. "Harry, stop playing."

He stood in full height and approached the witch. Hermione stilled and she breathed at his closeness.

"I'm not playing. I'm honestly wondering _why_," Harry replied.

There was intensity in his green eyes and Hermione found herself turning around so she wouldn't have to look at him. Her heart was beating erratically in her chest, first from her rant and now from _this_.

"I'm not going to answer that question," she murmured.

She heard shuffling and he was in front of her. His eyes were questioning, probing, and he was impossibly close, maybe even _too _close, for Hermione didn't know what to do or what to think. She cast a wary glance over his shoulder to the door of his office and wondered if she could make a quick getaway.

She didn't get the chance since Harry held onto her arms.

"Why aren't we dating, Hermione?" He whispered.

Hermione took a breath and tried to formulate an answer that _wouldn't_ make things so complicated. _Damn Rita Skeeter!_

"W-well," she stammered. "You're… you're my _best friend_, Harry."

She said it as if it were enough of a reason.

"So?" Harry asked, eyebrow quirking once again. "Best friends... make the best lovers."

He said it contemplatively, as if it was the very first time the idea had dawned on him.

And he would later berate himself for being the fool for not figuring it out sooner; for not listening to what Ron or Eva or even the damn _Daily Prophet_ have been telling him. _All_ of the reasons why they _should_ be dating, why they _should_ be together (and there's a whole appendix of it!) were staring at him right in the face.

Hermione gaped at his response and it took all of her willpower to not wrench herself free from his grasp and leave his office. She wasn't one to back down from a confrontation (could this even be considered a confrontation?) but all coherent thoughts have left her.

"Oh, don't be silly," she mumbled.

She tried to look anywhere but at those burning green eyes.

"Look at me," he whispered. When the witch refused, Harry gently held onto her chin and turned her head to face him. There was anxiety on her face and… and longing. And hope. And _sorrow_. He frowned. "Why aren't we together?" He asked again.

Closely he watched her face fall. Her brown eyes turned downcast and her lips parted in a sigh.

"That's not… that's not something you can just _ask_ me, Harry!" Hermione said frustratedly. She yanked herself from his grasp and took a step back. "Perhaps you should be asking _yourself_ that question."

Like he did a million times before, Harry took Hermione's advice. He paused and he thought and he asked himself why.

Why wasn't he with this beautiful witch in front of him?

Why weren't they together?

And honestly, he couldn't give a single reason why they _shouldn't_.

She was with him every step of the way. He'd like to think that he was also there for her when she needed him. Every high of his life was celebrated with her… and she was there with an embrace or a shoulder to cry on for every one of the lows.

He needed her. He cared for her. He would die for her. And… and he loved her.

There could be no Harry Potter without Hermione Granger, for she was essential to his very definition.

He thought it was funny that he now sounded like one of those blasted articles.

"There's no reason," he said. At her look of apprehension, he let out a small laugh and took hold of her hands. There's no better time to bare your new-found feelings than right now, he mused. "Well, I guess you can say that I've been an idiot," he whispered. He watched her bite her lower lip. "I didn't realize until today that… that you mean so much more to me than anyone else in the world. Well, no, I had _always _known that... but it was only now that I realize what it truly meant."

"Harry…" Hermione whispered. Her heart was beating fast as hope bloomed inside of her.

He beamed. The green eyes she loved so much brightened and lit up his face. A smile so charming graced his lips and Hermione felt her heart clench.

"We _should_ be together, Hermione. Because there is no good reason why we shouldn't be," he proclaimed. She gasped, but he continued. "Every single one of those articles held a grain of truth. I guess everyone else knew before I did but… you and I… we're perfect for each other. And if you don't agree-"

"Just answer me one thing," Hermione interrupted. Her face was serious but those eyes of hers were full of light. He held her gaze with her own and nodded. She bit her lip delicately before asking. "Are you asking me out?" Her lips twitched as she tried to tamp down a smile. But he knew, of course, because he knew her so well.

"And if I say yes?" He whispered. Her face softened and all of her resolve broke. Her lips curved into a shy smile and she reached up a hand to stroke his cheek.

"I'll tell you to pick me up tomorrow at 7. You know the place, Mr. Potter," she said softly.

Relief and elation filled him to the core. His smile stretched wide across his face and he pulled her close.

Office rules be damned indeed, because he couldn't care less that there were a dozen pairs of eyes watching them from outside. He pulled her closer, wrapped her in his arms, and kissed her.

He took no notice of the cheers and applause beyond the glass. He thought he saw a bright flash but it could have just been his imagination.

He took no notice as the crumpled newspaper fell from her hand and landed on the carpeted floor.

Harry kissed her and all felt _right_.

Her body against his, her lips against his own, her arms wrapped around his neck.

Harry felt like he'd found his home in her embrace with this new sense of understanding and promise between them.

It was exactly as it should have been.

It was exactly as it was written.

* * *

**APPENDIX: POTTER-GRANGER ROMANTIC TIMELINE**

HARRY POTTER'S SECRET HEARTACHE (Daily Prophet, 1200)  
THE HARROWING HUNT FOR HORCRUXES - REVEALED (Daily Prophet, 2385)  
MOVING ON AND MOVING IN… TOGETHER (Daily Prophet, 2501)  
POTTER-GRANGER CELEBRATE AFTER MINISTRY APPOINTMENTS (Daily Prophet, 2706)  
INSIDE THE MINISTRY (Daily Prophet, 2866)  
EVERYTHING IS HARMONIOUS (Daily Prophet, 3001)  
HERMIONE GRANGER'S FAVOURITE (Daily Prophet, 3275)  
EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW: VIKTOR KRUM (Daily Prophet: 3476)  
MEMORIAL AT HOGWARTS (Daily Prophet, 3555)  
HARMONY ON THE ROCKS (Evening Prophet, 1600)  
WEASLEY MARRIES… ARE POTTER/GRANGER NEXT? (Daily Prophet, 3607)  
LOVE ISLAND - HARMONY IN FIJI (Daily Prophet, 3750)  
GRANGER ATTACKED! POTTER ON A RAMPAGE! (Daily Prophet, 3999)  
THE PATRONUS FOUNDATION (Daily Prophet, 4179)  
GRANGER'S DARLING (Evening Prophet, 2003)  
POTTER: HEAD AUROR (Daily Prophet, 4202)  
GRANGER DEFENDS HEAD AUROR APPOINTMENT (Daily Prophet, 4203)  
POTTER'S PARAMOUR (Daily Prophet, 4418)  
WEASLEY WISENS UP (Daily Prophet, 4589)  
REMEMBERING THE WAR (Daily Prophet, 4734)  
AN IN-DEPTH LOOK ON HARRY POTTER AND HERMIONE GRANGER (Daily Prophet, 4982)  
SLEEPLESS IN SURREY - POTTER-GRANGER CAUGHT ON WEEKEND ROMP IN COUNTRYSIDE (Evening Prophet, 2314)

_The Appendix continues on page 22._

* * *

Fin.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to alexandertheII, lolitaweasley, SoulfulSam, ellatheresa, and the lovely members of the Harmony Discord server H.M.S Pumpkin Pie for reading through this before it was published to the masses!
> 
> Also a massive THANK YOU, YOU ARE AMAZING to Arisha (Insta and Tumblr: Arishtistic) for this commissioned piece. It has brought the article to LIFE.


End file.
